Life after titans
by luchia911
Summary: The titans have all been killed but what happens after? Eren and Levi fall in love and a few months later Levi s pregnant. Wha? read to find out more.[Mpreg] Btw i fixed it.
1. Chapter 1

Eren Pov

Its been five months since Levi and I got together. I feel like I'm more closer to him than ever. Lately something weird has happened. Levi has been vomiting almost every morning. At first we thought it was just a stomach virus, but after a few weeks we realized its was something more. When I tried to convinced Levi to see a doctor. I expected to get a kick in the face for saying something like that but instead he said yes.

* * *

Levi POV

I honestly hate doctors. I really do, but I didn't want Eren to be worried. I sighed as I knocked on the 's door. The recon corps recently got a new doctor because the old one had quit. After I heard a muffled "come in" , opened the door, and stepped inside. sat on a wooden chair her straight blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail with her uniform on.

"Ah corporal" she says smiling brightly at me."How are feeling ?"

"Lately, not good." I said sitting down on the empty bed in front of her.

"What seems to be the problem? " she said as she got up to get a patient form.

" I've been vomiting a lot."

"Mostly in the mornings and late at night" I said leaning my head on the wall as I started to feel a headache come on.

"If I didn't know better i'd say u were pregnant. " She said giggling. I glared at her and she stopped. " ill just draw some blood and run a few tests. Just to make sure."

She opened her drawer and took out the necessary equipment. She drew some blood and went to go test it. A few minutes later she came back with a huge smile on her face

"Congratulations, your pregnant. "

* * *

Eren POV

I was reading a book in my room while waiting for Levi to come back for the doctors. i have to say I'm pretty nervous. what if it`s something really bad. i dont know what I'd do.

All of sudden the door swung open and Levi walked in. He sat down on the couch beside a few moments of silence I finally asked.

"So how'd it go?"

" hey, do you know how women get pregnant?" He asked turning toward me

"um….I don't understand" i said confused

" just answer the question" He said impatiently

"ok….they have sex and…." i said catching on" don't tell me your….pregnant."

All he did was shake his head yes.

"but how is that possibly . You're a man. Men aren't supposed to get pregnant." I said

" well it happened Jaeger." he said " Maybe its a new titan power that you have"

"well?" I said

"Well what?"he said annoyed

" are you going to keep it?" I said scooting closer to him

After a few moments he said yes..

I put my head on his lap and wrapped my arms around his waist. I put my ear against his stomach. He tried to push my head away but i just held on tighter as i felt a smile spread on my face.

* * *

**Later on that night (still eren POV)**

I was prompt up on one elbow watching Levi sleep peacefully. I had decided to watch because his stomach had not been feeling well. I gently rubbed his stomach to help ease the pain. All of a sudden, Levi stirred in his sleep , groaned ,and opened his eyes.

"I cant sleep " he said sighing as he placed a hand over mine.

"Are you anxious?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

'Yes and nauseous " he said.

"How about a lullaby" I said smiling

"Give it a shot " he said snugging closer to me.

**_When I think of the memories_**  
**_We shared long ago_**  
**_There's a part deep within me_**  
**_That wants you to know_**

**_Though I left without warning_**  
**_Without a goodbye_**  
**_I have faith that soon someday_**  
**_You'll be by my side_**

**_I promise you_**  
**_I'll answer your plea_**  
**_I swear it's true_**  
**_Just trust in me_**

**_My love for you_**  
**_Will always live on_**  
**_Like a song_**  
**_A simple melody_**

**_Though we're apart_**  
**_You'll always be in my heart_**  
**_I'll dream of the day_**  
**_You travel my way_**  
**_And we make a brand new start_**

**_Never my oath come what may_**  
**_The sun will shine someday_**  
**_With new horizons to pursue_**  
**_New horizons here with you..._**

By the time i was finished Levi was fast asleep.

"goodnight" I whispered as i kissed his stomach and forehead.

With my hand still rubbing Levi`s stomach I laid my head on the pillow and feel asleep.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the first chapter of Life after titans. this song is not mine. the name of it is Iris and its really nice song. The song was angled towards levi and eren`s father and mother. please review! Also i changed it a bit because its to similar to 32 weeks. hope you like.

**until next time~~JANI!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. So I um...saw the reviews and they weren't really bad or anything . But people have been saying that my story sounds similar to 32 weeks and 2 days (I think that's the name) I just want to clarify that i'm trying my utmost best to not have it sound like 32 weeks and 2 days. There's only so many things u can do with a Mpreg. So I can't help it if the ideas are similar. To be honest I've never read 32 weeks and 2 days. I was just playing off the characters emotions. So ive decided to continue it. So in future chapters if you think its sound s similar to yumi's story. I can't really do anything because I was doing what I felt to come up in my story. Remember I've never read her story. So please understand. Here's the 2nd chapter. Enjoy!

Also btw there's a time skip. So right now Levi's 4 months pregnant.

* * *

**Levi POV**

I looked around ,not sure where I was. The wind gently blew thru the trees and grass. The sun shined brightly and the birds were chirping happily. All of a sudden I heard two little voices from behind. I turned around and saw 2 little girls who were wearing matching dresses. One had long jet black hair and big emerald eyes. The other had long ruby red hair and big grey eyes.

"Papa!" they said hugging my legs.

I look at them confused not knowing who they were.

Just as they were about to say something everything started to fade.

End of dream

I woke up startled and sat up slowly as I let the dream process. I look up at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. I usually wake up at the crack of dawn but lately I've had less energy than I used to. Thanks to Eren jr. I thought rubbing my slightly swollen stomach. I had just started to show a week or 2 ago.

I change out of my night cloth and into my uniform . I walked down stairs and headed towards the dining hall. Everyone already went to go train so the room was empty. At the head of the table , where I usually sit. There was a covered bowl of oatmeal with sliced apples on side. Next to it there was a small note that said.

Dear levi,

I made you some oatmeal, Since u were so tired. Enjoy.

Love, Eren

I smiled to myself as I ate it. I'll remember to thank him later I thought. After I was finished , I cleaned up and walked outside. I looked around and saw him stretching under a shady tree. I walked over and knelled down in front of him.

" Thanks for breakfast" I said kissing his cheek.

" no problem "he said blushing a little

I smirked as put my arms around his neck as I pulled him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I broke the kiss and sat next to him.

"Did u sleep well last night?" He said as he continued to stretch .

I was about to tell him about the dream I just had. When armin came over saying it was time to run laps.

"Ill tell you later" I said as pecked on the lips and stood up to go do some paper work.

* * *

**later that night**

We had just finished eating dinner and we were walking back to our room.

"So what was it that u were talking about in the courtyard? " he asked.

" I had this weird dream last night. " I said as we reach our room door. Eren opened the door and I went in. I immediately sat down on couch tired from all paperwork I had to do. Eren sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What was its about?" He asked curiously.

"I was in this empty field and these two little girls came towards me calling me papa. One had long black hair and big green eyes. The other had brown hair and big grey eyes. " I said leaning my head against his shoulder.

He thought for a minute before saying. "Maybe they're our children"

"Possibly. " i said as I got up from the position we were just in to my pajamas.

"I wonder why the other had red hair though? " he said as started to change as well.

The little girl kinda looks like my old childhood friend ,Maria. She had died years ago of a disease. I thought as looked over at a picture of her. She stood in a empty valley , the breeze blowing through the long grass. She wore a plain white dress and a huge smile on her face as her ruby red hair blew gently through the breeze. She was so lively back then.

We got into bed and I snuggled closer to eren as sleep overtook me.

"Good night babies. You probably don't know this but daddy and papa love you very much" he said as he kissed my slightly swollen stomach.

"Oi, brat they can't even you yet" I said as I yawned.

"Good night ,Levi" He said chuckling as he kissed my forehead and drifted to sleep.

...

I hoped you guys liked this chapter! _

I m so happy I got a chance to update this story! And im turning 15 tomorrow! Yay! Please review!

Until next time JANI~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi POV**

_I opened my eyes to see Maria standing in front of me. She was wearing black high heeled boots with a white stylish dress that stopped at her thighs. Her white and black wings shined in the sun light. She looked beautiful. In the same breezy valley as last night. _

_"Hello, Levi" she said coming towards me._

_"How?" I started in shock. "How can I see you? "_

_ "I can only meet with you in your dreams. " she said smiling at me. "I'm always looking over you"_

_"Thanks" I said as I embraced her in a hug._

_" Levi, I'm going to be reborn. ...as your next child." She said as she wrapped her arms around me , crying. " so please make my new life better than the last"_

_ I nodded yes as I held her tighter. She kissed my forehead and wrapped her wings around me as everything started to fade._

_ End of dream._

I woke to eren shaking me lightly. I glared at him as I sat up.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you Levi but you kept muttering the name 'Maria'. " he said as he sat up and pulled me into his lap. "So I got worried. "

"I'm fine. No need to be worried. I just had a dream." I sighed.

"Was it about Maria? He asked leaning his head to the side.

"Yes. She said that she going to be reborn again as our next child. " I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "So let's make her next life better than the last."

He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around me as he kissed my forehead. We stayed that way for awhile in a comfortable silence.

* * *

A few hours later

I woke up in eren's arms. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. I looked over at eren to see him in a deep sleep.

"Oi brat time to wake up." I said shaking him, but he didn't budge. I thought for a minute then I got an idea. I leaned down and kissed him. After a few seconds I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my back. I broke the kiss and looked down at him.

"Well, that's a real effective way to wake someone up." He said smiling at me.

I scoffed at him and slipped out of his arms to go get changed as he did the same. Today we were moving out of the palace and into my house. We already had all the furniture moved in. So all we had to do is bring our clothes to the house. The rest of the squad members moved out already. So all we had to do is lock up. Eren grabbed our suitcases and put them in the carriage and we left.

* * *

** Eren pov**

When we got to Levi's house he unlocked the door and I went up stairs to put the bags down in our room. Right across from our room was another room. We had planned to make this the babies nursery so there was diapers , stuffed animal's,bassinet, and a rocking chair. I cant believe that we are going to have a baby! I thought as I walked downstairs excitedly.

When I got to the living room. Levi was fast asleep up on a brown sofa chair , that was two times his size. I grabbed us a blanket off the sofa and curled up with him as I put the blanket over us. I kissed his temple and fell fast asleep.

**A few hours later**

I woke up to the smell of beef stew. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes as i got up from the chair and headed towards the kitchen. when i got there I saw levi standing in front of the stove stirring the stew with a ladle. he looked like he was deep in thought so i decided to scare him. I crept toward him and wrapped my arms around his stomach slightly rubbing it.

g-got you" i said as i chuckled nervously as felt a dark aura coming from him. Instead of elbowing me in the ribs he just sighed as he turned towards me. I held his chin up with my right hand and kissed him. it was a serious yet sweet and passionate kiss.

" Don't worry everything is going to be alright." i said as i took his hand a lead him toward the kitchen table. "So take it easy. i'll make your some tea."

I grabbed the kettle , filled it with with water , and put it on the stove to boil. I got two bowls from the cupboards and filled them with stew. I placed a bowl in front of him with a spoon and went to get the tea. i poured the tea into the tea cup and placed it in front of him.

"Levi, is there something you're worried about?" i asked as i ate spoonful of my stew

" no I'm just tired and stressed." he said as he sipped his tea.

I thought for a moment before suggesting. " why don't we take a bath together?"

"...That would nice." he said as he flashed me a rare smile.

* * *

i did not how to end this chapter. lol Anyway i hope you enjoyed it. i dont usually update lke this but it just came to me. hahahaha.i really suck at being levi. O.O Anyway pls_ review._


	4. Chapter 4

enjoy!

* * *

Eren pov

We were patiently waiting in the waiting room of Dr. Jamie's office. Levi was sitting next to me reading a booklet about taking care of a baby while he ignored the obtrusive stares. I entwined my hand with his and squeezed it lightly to make sure he was alright. He squeezed back as he glazed over at me then went back to reading. The door opened and a nurse called our names. I helped levi up and she led us to a room. She told us that the doctor would come soon. We sat in a comfortable silence until the door opened and the doctor appeared.

" hey, guys" she said smiling at us as she sat down. "how's everything? "

"Fine" levi said.

" you don't look fine." She said pointing her pen to his eyes. "You have bangs under your eyes. "

I heard levi curse under his breath. I noticed them but I never said anything about it because I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Fine. I haven't been able to sleep well lately. " he said glaring at her.

"Ok well , I have something I can give you so that you'll sleep better. Ill give to in a minute. " she chuckling nervously as she held up her stethoscope . " can you lift up your shirt?"

Levi did as told and put the chest piece on his swollen stomach. She started to move it around when suddenly frowned. Levi noticed this and looked up at her concerned.

"What`s wrong? " he said as he glared at her.

"I hear two heartbeats" she smiling widely.

I took me second to process that.

"So... we are having twins?" I said excited.

"Yup!" She said as she squealed a bit.

I looked at levi to see a small smile on his face.

"Ok now we have to talk about the surgery. " she said as she calmed down and opened the closet. She handed levi a body pillow. "Since your having twins we have to be extra careful. When the time is right we will start the c section. So make you keep taking the supplementary vitamins and getting plenty of rest . "

We thanked her and left saying that we will be back next month.

* * *

Next day Eren`s POV

I was standing before the stove frying eggs for levi and I. Levi was at the kitchen table reading a book and sipping tea. When I finished cooking I set a plate in front of him and took a seat across from him. He grabbed the tobacco sauce and poured some on his eggs.

"I thought you didn't like spicy foods." I said questionably.

"I don't." He said as he took a bite of his eggs. " I'm just craving it . "

" I see " I said as I started to eat too.

We ate in a comfortable silence until I suddenly heard the bang of levi fist on the table. I looked up to levi eyes wide in shock.

"Relax. Breathe" I said as I put his hand in mine. He did that and calmed down.

"What happened? " I said as I stood up and knelled beside his chair.

"One of the babies kicked me in the lungs." He said as he gently rubbed his stomach.

"Hey, don't go causing any trouble for papa." I said as I placed my hand against his stomach. I smiled as I felt a few kicks against my hand.

"Whenever your near ,they get really excited. Its like they can sense your presence. " he said as he took a sip of tea.

I smiled as kissed his stomach and forehead as I whispered I love you.

" Anyway, come on, we have to go shopping. " he said as he fanned my hand away.

"For what?" I said as I grabbed both of our empty plates and put them in the sink.

"We have to buy one more of everything. " he said as he grabbed our coats and handed mine to me.

I put on my coat and helped him put on his. I opened the door and we left. the store that we where we got the baby stuff is a few blocks from our house.

When we got there a friendly clerk helped us. we order two cribs, one bassinet, two changing tables and much more. She told us that it was arrive at our house in a week. When we left the store something caught my eye. It was an ice cream and cake parlor.

" hey levi, want to go get some ice cream?" i said as i pointed over to the small building.

He nodded and I led him by the hand to the building. When we got inside I ordered a chocolate sundae with chocolate sauce , crushed nuts , and a cherry on top. Levi ordered a vanilla sundae with fudge sauce , crushed nuts, bananas,pickles, and whip cream. The clerk gave him a weird look but made it anyway. I payed him and he handed us the sundaes. We sat down and ate happily ate our ice cream.

* * *

hey. i really did not know how to end this chapter. o well hope you enjoyed it. and pls review! i haven't been getting alot of reviews lately. and as much as i appreciate the followers who are following this . i still need review so i know what to improve on. so pls review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Eren POV**

I was sitting on the couch reading a book. Levi was on the other side just staring into space as he slowly rubbed his swollen stomach. All of a sudden levi scooted over to me and took the book I was reading out my hands. He started to gently plant butterfly kisses on my neck. I blushed as I gently pushed him away.

"W-we can't do that levi." I muttered as I tried to hide my red face.

"Do what?" He asked innocently .

"You know what" I said obviously

" no, I don't know" he stated with a playful smirk on his face.

"We can't have sex" I said.

"And why not?" He said as I felt a dark aura coming from him.

"Because your pregnant with twins. So we wouldn't want to risk their health. " I said as i tried to calm him down.

" so its because im fat?" He said with a angry look on his face.

" no, its just..." I said as I regretted what I said. He raised his foot like he was going to kick me but all he did was turn away with a "hmp".

So I went back to reading my book. A few minutes I heard sniffling from the other side of the couch. I put my book down and gently scooted over to his side. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my lap.

"Im sorry levi but we can't risk it" I said wiping a tear from the side of his eyes. He looked up into eyes for a second before pushing himself away from me. He waddled up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door. I closed my book and headed up to the nursery. Armin had come here to help me build the first crib a few weeks ago. So I thought that it shouldn't be that hard to build the second one on my own. All I need is my screw driver. I remembered that I left it in our room when levi asked me to rub his back. I headed down the hallway and silently opened the door. I peeked my head threw to see that levi was on his side sleeping soundly. I tiptoed to the dresser and grabbed the screw driver. I turned back before I silently closed the door to see that levi was still sleeping. I sighed in relief as I headed back to the nursery.

* * *

**Levi POV**

I woke up from my nap when I felt a sharp pain in stomach. I just shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes later the pain returned along with sharp kicks from the twins. So I got up and looked down the hallway to see the door to the nursery. I held on to the wall for balance as I walked to the nursery.

" Eren!" I yelled as stepped inside the nursery.

He immediately came to my side and helped me stand better

"Hospital...now" I croaked out in pain.

* * *

**At the hospital**

**Eren POV**

I held Levi's hand has he laid on his side on the hospital bed. The pain had stopped now but the twins wouldn't stop kicking. Just then came in.

"Hi guys, so what seems to be the problem? " she asked.

"I was taking a nap and I felt a sharp pain. There 5 minutes apart now."he said rubbing his swollen stomach. " Now they won't stop kicking. "

"Even though its not possible for your water to break. I think the twins are trying to tell us that they're ready." She said with a smile on her face.

I smiled at Levi and he smiled backed." We are finally going to get to meet you guys..."

* * *

**After the surgery**

**Eren POV**

I gently held one of twins in my arms and levi held the other. The one I was holding have black hair and green eyes . The one that Levi was holding has red hair and silver are perfectly healthy babies.

"I would do all of this over again in a heartbeat." He said as he gently kissed her forehead.

I couldn't stop smiling as she gently opened her big green eyes. I put my index finger in her hand . She fisted my finger tightly as she yawned. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.

"Can we come in ?" Erwin said as he peeked his head in.

" Sure" I said smiling up at him.

Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin came with there smile on their faces.

"Their so cuuuutteee!" Hanji said as she looked over Eren shoulder.

"What are their names?" Mikasa asked curiously as she look at the red head baby who was starting to fuss.

When we found out that we were having twins we picked out to girl names and 2 boy names.

"This one is Mary Ann." Levi said as he gently rocked Mary Ann so she would stop fussing

" and this one is Gracie Ann" I said as I smiled down at her.

The rest of the day was spent with family and friends as we welcomed our two new additions to the family.

* * *

soooo i hope you guys liked this chapter. the wins are born! finally lol. but ya they are both girls. mary ann and gracie ann. so yup. i will be tweeking some of the chapters when i get a chance . pls review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A week later,on Christmas morning**

**Eren POV**

I woke up to the sound of one of the twins crying. Making sure not to wake Levi, I got out of bed. I walked over to levi side and picked up Mary Ann. I checked her diaper to see that it needs to be changed. I layed on the changing table and changed her diaper.I opened the drawer and pulled out a cute red one piece with the words `I love daddy` in big green cursive letters. I picked her up and carried her down stairs.

"Wanna help me make Christmas breakfast?" I joked as i tried to put her in her pink baby seat rocker but she straightened her body. I know that she doesn't really like the seat but I put her in it anyway. I sighed as she started to fuss. I grabbed her pacifier from the kitchen counter and put it in her mouth. She instantly stopped and relaxed.

"All better. " I thought as I smiled at her. I went into the kitchen and took out the ingredients. Eggs, bacon, bread, and baby formula. I got a frying pan and a small pot. I put them on the stove and started to cook. I filled the pot with water and grabbed two baby bottles. I whipped the eggs and started to fry them along with the bacon. When the water finished boiling I poured it into the the two bottles and mixed the formula in it. I let them cool a bit as I served out the bacon and eggs on two plates. I toasted the bread and put it on the plates. I placed the plates on the table along with the bottles. Just then Levi came down stairs with Gracie ann in his arms.

"Good mourning" I said as I picked up Mary ann and started to feed her.

"Mou-" He started but was interrupted by Gracie ann reaching up and pulling his hair. "Ouch"

I laughed as Mary Ann finished her bottle and I started to burp her.

Levi grabbed the other bottle and started to feed Gracie ann.

When she burped I put her back in her baby seat. She started to fuss again.

"You really are a little troublemaker, aren't you?" I said as I grabbed her pacifier and put it in her mouth.

"She takes after you." He smirked as he burped Gracie Ann.

"Hahaha, your funny" I said as Gracie ann burped and he put her in her baby seat.

After we finished eating , I grabbed the baby seats and put them near the tree.

"Let's open presents" I said as I grabbed his hand and lend him to the tree. "Open this one first."

He picked up the small box and unwrapped it. In his hands was small black box. He opened it and there was a silver ring. I took Levi by the hand and looked deep into his eyes .

"Will you marry me? " I said with a smile on my face.

"Not until you get down on knee" he said with a smirk on his face" but yes I will marry you"

I wrapped my arms and kissed him passionately.

"Merry Christmas and happy birthday , Levi" I whispered in his ear.

The rest of the day was spent with the twins and our newly founded love. I have to say this has truly been one of the merest Christmases I've ever had.

* * *

hahahaha yusss he proposed. sooooo this well be the last chapter. i will be making a few extra chapters so i will not be losing it just yet but ya. sooooo i hope you guys enjoyed it. have a merry Christmas and Review pls! btw the wins were born on the the 14th of december.


	7. extra Chapter 1

Extra chapter 1

Eren pov

"So levi"I said as I looked at our position on couch."why is it that your laying between my legs?"

"Because I didnt get any sleep last night that's why." He said as he buried his head into my chest.

"Besides this position is comforting. "

When he closed his eyes and fell in to a deep sleep. I could see the dark marks under his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his swollen stomach as I started to settle in too.

"Dont cause papa too much trouble, ok?" I whispered as I slowly drifted to sleep.

A few hours hours later

Levi POV

I opened my eyes to see eren sleeping. I tried to sit up but I pair of strong arms were wrapped around my stomach. I quietly removed his arm from my stomach and got up. I couldn't help but smile as I looked over his sleeping form. I grabbed a blanket from the arm chair and put it over him. I kissed his forehead and walked into the kitchen to start dinner


	8. extra chapter 2

**6 years later**

**Christmas morning**

**Eren pov**

I woke up to the sound of giggles. I opened my eyes to see the twins standing by the side of the bed.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up! it's time to open presents! " they screamed as they climb up to get on the bed.

"Alright, just be quiet. We dont wanna wake papa." I said.

"To late for that." He said as he sat up.

"Ok then lets go open presents! " I said as I picked up levi bridal style.

"Eren! Put me down!" He yelled as he tried to push away from me as the twins giggled."just because im pregnant doesn't mean I cant walk."

Now I know what your thinking. No way levi s pregnant...again. well it happened.

"I hate you" he said as he stopped resisting.

"Aw I love you too." I said as I bent down and kissed him.

"Eeeeewwwwww" the twins said as I broke the kiss.

"Come on" I said as I started to go downstairs. I put levi down and we all sat down near the tree. I handed the twins their presents and they immediately opened them.

" American girl dolls! Thank you papa and daddy! " they said happily as they came over to hug us.

"Hey papa" mary said looking up at levi "when are we going to see Aden?"

"Who's Aden" he asked

"He s our baby brother. " Gracie said

" Aden is a cute name." I said as I put my hand on his swollen stomach. "Do you want a baby brother?"

"Yeah!" They yelled as they started to unwrap other presents.

Later that night

" hey papa can i feel the baby kick" Mary ann said as she climbed up on the couch next to levi.

"sure,honey" levi said

"I wanna feel the baby kick too!" Gracie Ann whined as she to them ran from the kitchen.

"Sure you can" i said as swooped her up in my arms. I sat her down next to levi and i sat next to her.

"I can feel it! "Mary ann said cheerfully." Can you feel it?"

"No" gracie ann pouted right before she burst into tears.

"Its ok honey "i said as i wrapped her up in my arms.

"Don`t worry. Gracie the baby will kick again." Mary said as she wiped her tears away. So don`t cry ok?

"Ok Gracie" said as smiled.

The rest of night was spent by the fire with family.

* * *

hey guys in hope you guys had a merry Christmas and a happy new year. so i i`ve been think about making a sequel for this story. the sequel basically gonna be about the twins as they grow up. so ya. tell what you think about me doing a sequel for this story and review! 


End file.
